


My Whole Entire Heart

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Series: Stare [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-06
Updated: 2000-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Post-COTW, Meg keeps herself occupied.





	My Whole Entire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes:_ "Post-slash" - This is loosely intended as a follow-up to _Stare_ and a companion to _Another Little Piece of My Heart_ , but it can also be read on its own.  
>  _Disclaimers:_ Character belongs to Alliance. Title belongs to the Thompson Twins.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 10-14, 2017.

The desert got cold at night. It reminded Meg of home. 

Alone in her room, she pulled off her kepi and ran a hand through her hair. She also removed her jacket, but she kept her boots on and did not loosen the bindings under her shirt. 

Sitting on the narrow bed, she reviewed the day's events. Her head was full of numbers, arms shipments, troop movements. Information valuable enough to regain her some favor, if she could relay her report in time. 

A draft chilled her. Meg leaned back and closed her eyes. Canada. It was Canada she missed. 


End file.
